Snowflake
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: While watching the snow fall one morning, Tohru asks Yuki what he thinks of snow. He then finds out the question means more to him than he realized. ONESHOT.


Hey everybody! It's me Moomoogirl1! It's okay, it's okay. I'm not dead. (In the words of Pink.) But I'm sure you didn't care anyways.

Well this is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic. I wrote this about eight months ago. (Wow.) I'm more of a Kyo and Tohru fan but I wrote this just because I like Yuki too.

As you can see this Tohru is calling Yuki "Yuki san". This is a little before she starts calling him Yuki Kun. Okay?

Anyways hope you enjoy this story. Let's get started!

I do not own Fruits basket. It belongs to the creative mind of Natsuki Takaya.

"It's snowing!" Tohru cried out one Sunday morning. Yuki who had just come into the kitchen looked out of the window. Just as Tohru said, there were big white snowflakes falling from the sky onto the ground.

"Looks like you're right Honda san." Yuki said as he continued to look on. Tohru smiled. "I love the snow. It's one of the best things about winter."

Yuki nodded as Tohru continued to look out the window, beaming. Both of them were quiet for a while. 'Just look at her.' He thought. 'She gets so happy over the littlest things. I guess…I guess that's one of the reasons why I…'

"Yuki san?" Tohru said interrupting Yuki's thoughts. "Huh?" he said snapping out of it. "Yuki san do you like the snow?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked up at the ceiling for a while, thinking the question over in his head.

"I really don't care much for it." He finally answered shrugging his shoulders. He then saw Tohru's smile fade. He instantly wished he had taken back what he said.

"You don't care for it?" Tohru said repeating his answer. "I'm sure you have… some opinion on the snow Yuki san." Yuki sighed trying top find an answer to please her. No. With Tohru he didn't have to find "pleasing" answers. He could tell her the truth.

"I'm not really sure…" he said sighing again. Tohru sighed too as she put as finger on her chin, thinking. Her face then lit up.

"I know!" she holding up the finger that was on her chin. 'She looks really proud of herself.' Thought Yuki sweat dropping a bit as Tohru continued on.

"Just think of what you thought the first time you saw snow Yuki. Then I'll have some idea of what you think about snow."

Yuki was quiet as he thought, looking back into the years. "Well," he began. "When I was little I remember…looking out of a window…and pain…"

"Pain?" said a startled Tohru. Yuki instantly caught himself and put on a smile. "Yes. You see, I tripped." He said. "Oh." Said Tohru not fully comforted.

"Anyway," continued Yuki. "I was sitting on the floor and then I noticed the snow falling. I had seen snow before but not so…up close. I remember thinking when would it end but it never did…"

"How dare you disobey me!" shouted the angry women. The young boy backed away in fear. "But I just…went outside." he stammered. "I was going to come back. I was…"

The boy was cut off by a smack in the face. He stumbled back in pain. "Are you talking back to me you insolent child?" the women yelled out. She grabbed hold of his arm.

"Get up!" she demanded. "We're going back and you'd better stay there!" The boy who was afraid was now full with anger. He tried to pull back, but the women had a tighter grip. He still tried, wanting to get away.

"I said get up!" the woman yelled again. "No!" the boy screamed back. He was tired. Tired of her. Tired of that room. Tired of everything.

"Why you…!" the woman was about to smack her child again but was stopped when a man ran into the room.

"Ma'am its trouble." He said huffing. The woman looked at the man and then at the boy. She let go of the boy's arm to face the man again.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice stern. "It's the cat's mother." Answered the man. "The cat's?' repeated the woman her voice not really caring what the man would say next.

"Yes. We think something happened to her." The man said still taking in breaths. "May you please come with me?" The woman looked at Yuki again and frowned. "I'll deal with you later." She said in a dangerous tone. "Come on let's get this over with."

The boy watched as the two left the room. He could fell tears come to his eyes. 'I hate her.' He thought. ' I hate and she hates me. I…'

The boy paused to look out of the big window before him. Snow. Snow was falling from the sky and onto the ground. Despite his pain, he crawled over to get a closer look.

He continued to watch it fall from the sky. It was after a couple of minutes that he noticed the snowflakes on the ground. He watched as they began to stick together.

'The snow flakes are sticking together.' He thought as he watched on. 'They're never alone.' He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again.

This time he let the warm tears run down he cheeks and fall to the floor. He continued to watch the snowflakes.

"They're never…alone." He said out loud in the cold empty room.

"When I saw the snowflake sticking together I thought 'Why can't I be like a snowflake?' A snowflake that's never alone."

Tohru who had been listening had tears well up in her eyes. Yuki happened to notice.

"Honda san. What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Tohru let the tears fall from her eyes. "Oh Yuki san." She said wiping her eyes. "I feel so…Are you still lonely?"

"Huh?" Yuki said surprised by her question. "I mean…" she said stammering a bit. "Are you still…Do you still feel alone?"

Yuki's face softened a bit. "Honda san," he said smiling. "How can I feel lonely when I have you?"

Tohru's face turned a little pink. "Oh. Really?" she said bringing her hands to her face. ""Yes. Really.' Yuki said smiling more now.

He hadn't told her about his mother or the pain she had caused him but he was able to tell her one thing. That as long as she was there, he would never be alone. That he could be a snowflake.

"Yuki san I think we found you're opinion on snow." Smiled Tohru as Yuki smiled back. The two continued to watch the snowflakes and stuck together.

That was until Kyo and Shigure came down stairs having an argument about romance novels but that's a different story.

Well that's it folks. Hope you liked it! What did happen to Kyo's mother? You decide. I think Kyo's mother died in the summer seeing Kyo's funeral outfit (In the manga.) but I'm not sure.

Anyways have a nice summer folks cause you won't see a snowflake till wintertime!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
